


Roman-su Roke-tto

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alien POV, Comfort, F/M, typo maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Roman-su Roke-tto, persiapan telah selesai. Diawasi oleh Houston, meluncur ayo meluncurlah.





	Roman-su Roke-tto

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belong to Haruichi Furudate sensei. 
> 
> Alien hanya meminjam chara untuk keperluan plot. 
> 
> Debut perdana di Fandom Voli. Apakah ini layak dibaca, semoga saja.

"Biip biiip biip", bunyi dari tombol putih pada sebuah keyboard touchscreen yang tengah disentuh oleh jemari berwarna krim terdengar merdu. Beberapa kali juga terdengar suara angin dari lalu lalang disekitar. Hingga sebuah LCD besar menyala dan menunjukkan sebuah tayangan yang hampir mirip dengan dorama yang biasa makhluk hidup pemilik akal lihat tatkala malam tiba.

 

Penunjuk waktu pada sisi bawah layar menunjukkan waktu yang sama dengan permukaan di bawah sana. Dalam pesawat tak kasat mata yang tengah mengambang di langit berwarna gelap itu aktivitas yang sibuk juga terjadi, beberapa ada yang mengawasi dan beberapa ada yang mengamati.

 

Di momentum impian para makhluk luar angkasa saat ini cukup membingungkan. Disaat kita harus terus menerus memantau layar monitor berisikan informasi penting juga mengamati sebuah kamera berbentuk seperti sebuah bola besi berdiameter Tiga Puluh sentimeter agar dapat meluncur dengan aman dan berfungsi diatas permukaan Oksigen dan gas udara lain di planet biru.

 

"Fyuuuussshhh", bunyi yang tertinggal dari bawah pesawat besar tatkala bola besi perekam itu meluncur ke bawah dan jatuh tepat di dahan sebuah pohon persik yang tengah bermekaran bunga-bunga pada rantingnya.

 

Kami yang lain yang juga memantau layar besar dan telah tersambung dikamera itu segera menekan tombol berlambang Segitiga dengan tanda lingkaran ditengah untuk memfungsikan bola kamera.

 

Sebuah pemandangan yang lenggang terlihat, kami tetap mengawasi. Beberapa makhluk hidup yang kita semua panggil sebagai manusia bumi tampak berlalu lalang dengan jeda waktu yang berjauhan. Jangkauan kamera perekam kami sangat luas dan sangat jelas. Teknologi kami sudah sangat jauh maju dari yang dimiliki para manusia bumi tercanggih dimanapun. Karna kami sudah meneliti dan mengetahuinya setelah kami menguji teknologi buatan manusia.

 

Awalnya hanya kami berdua yang berada dalam pesawat ini, kemudian Squadron pendamping dikirim oleh pusat dari planet kami untuk membantu. Kami telah menyeberangi Galaxi agar sampai ke planet ini. Warnanya berbeda dalam galaxi ini. Pusat Evolusinya planet panas bernama Matahari. Dan Delapan planet lain berada pada orbit yang berbeda dengan Bumi namun memiliki jalur revolusi yang sama. Matahari. Terbang ayo terbang dan pergi.

 

Perlahan kami menutup mata dan menghitung. Tepat ketika kami membuka mata, sebuah pelajaran yang sulit menghampiri. 

 

Orang bumi yang sedang mencinta adalah makhluk hidup yang teramat aneh, lihat saja pada layar monitor kami di depan.

 

Seorang manusia bumi berkromosom XY tengah berjalan dengan santai ditemani seorang manusia bumi dengan tipe kromosom yang sama. Detak jantung mereka tidak terhitung normal seperti manusia lain seperti yang telah kami teliti.

 

Manusia bersurai coklat itu bahkan sempat beberapa kali di pukul oleh manusia disampingnya yang bersurai hitam. Rupa mereka berlainan. Yang tinggi berambut coklat berwajah cukup lembut berbanding dengan paras si rambut hitam yang tegas dan keras.

 

Sebuah tombol berlambang setengah lingkaran bertumpuk Tiga kami tekan. Dan terdengarlah suara mereka.

 

"Iwa-chan... Matte yo", Manusia bersurai coklat mengejar si surai Hitam dengan panggilan bernada aneh bagi kami.

 

"Tch, dasar Kusokawa", sementara si surai Hitam mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menimpali panggilan yang ditujukan padanya dan membuat dirinya terkejar.

 

Kami saling memandang satu-sama lain dengan tak memahami maksud masing-masing didalam pesawat. Kami harus melanjutkan penelitian kami. Tentang manusia bumi.

 

Orang bumi yang saling tertarik, hatinya sedang dalam proses Evolusi. Layar monitor kami memantau ada perubahan beberapa molekul pada organ mereka yang berfungsi sebagai pusat konfigurasi dikepala dan seluruh tubuh -Otak- dan perubahan pada kecepatan organ pemompa darah -Jantung- mereka.

 

Kami kembali memecah fokus pada layar monitor, Tampak si makhluk bersurai coklat yang disebut sebagai Kusokawa oleh makhluk satunya yang tadi dipanggil sebagai Iwa-chan mulai berjalan menjauh setelah sampai didepan sebuah bangunan seperti tempat tinggal salah satunya.

 

Si coklat bernama Kusokawa tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari ke arah si surai hitam bernama Iwa-chan dan menggenggam tangannya. Suhu tubuh mereka meningkat perlahan dan pasti. Bertatapan dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar dan terdiam. Tak terdengar suara apapun dalam pesawat kami dari Monitor padahal waktu penunjuk waktu bumi terus berubah tanda tak berhenti apapun yang tengah kami lihat saat ini.

 

Berpelukan, kemudian saling menempelkan bibir -berciuman- dan bersentuhan. Jemari mereka saling bertaut sementara tangan lain yang bebas saling menekan belakang leher masing-masing.  
Suara gesekan daun yang tertiup angin terdengar saat ini. Latar yang tak kami mengerti kembali.

 

Layar Scan pada monitor menunjukkan tanda yang meninggi pada detak jantung manusia bumi tersebut. Otak mereka berfungsi namun tertutup oleh beberapa zat -hormon- yang tak kami tau apakah itu. Dengan segera beberapa dari kami langsung merekam dan menyimpan informasi tersebut. Data pada tubuh manusia bumi serta organ juga zat-zat nya. Kami tak memiliki komponen tersebut pada struktur molekular jenis kami.

 

Setelah itu fokus kami kembali ke monitor dan kegiatan tiba-tiba Kusokawa juga Iwa-chan, wajah mereka berwarna merah, salah satunya bahkan sudah tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya begitu kegiatan mereka berakhir. Si surai hitam Iwa-chan. Dan si Coklat Kusokawa terlihat tertawa kemudian meninggalkan si rambut hitam sembari melambaikan tangannya.

 

"Jaa Iwa-chan...", Suara dari monitor kembali penuh nada aneh bagi kami.

 

 

Sebuah tombol berlambang persegi kami sentuh untuk mematikan fungsi bola perekam dan mematikan monitor besar dalam pesawat kami. Segera setelah itu kami memuat data organ manusia dan mengirimkan dalam bentuk sinyal ke pemancar dalam pesawat.

 

Bintang jatuh jangan kalah, kecepatan kami melebihi kecepatan Cahaya, menuju ke arah Blackhole dan sebuah pantulan balik kami terima.

 

Data yang kami kerjakan, teliti juga uji telah sampai ke planet kami. Namun perintah untuk memutar arah ke kordinat planet kami belum kami terima. Kami akan melanjutkan penelitian namun kemana? Kemana perginya.

 

Tetap dibumi. Tak ada yang mengganggu di luar angkasa, kita semua melayang tanpa gravitasi dengan sebebasnya.

 

Menonton kembali apakah yang akan terjadi pada sepasang manusia bumi yang kami teliti saat ini tanpa menculik mereka dan membedah tubuh mereka. Hanya merekam dan menghitung scan datanya saja. Manusia bumi yang sangat unik. Satu-satunya karya gagal di angkasa. Kapasitas mereka sangat terbatas, tak pernah mencapai maksimum dan selalu menghancurkan diri sendiri ketika hampir mencapainya.

 

Si Kusokawa itu contohnya, scan tulang penggerak kakinya sudah berubah, berbeda karna efek apapun yang telah ia lakukan untuk mencapai kapasitas tertingginya. Mungkin manusia bumi memang suka memaksa dan dengan bodohnya melupakan efek hancur yang menyakitkan. 

 

Manusia bumi selalu santai, selalu terlihat seperti tengah bercanda. Lihat saja pada monitor saat ini. Waktu bumi sudah berada pada dua bulatan angka nol dan langit sudah gelap gulita. Planet kami mungkin tak terlihat dari sini karna planet lainnya terlihat lebih bersinar dan menjadi titik-titik cahaya kecil -bintang- diatas sana. Satelit Bumi berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

 

Namun pada dua buah bangunan tempat tinggal bersebelahan yang tampak dari monitor kami ada yang berbeda, ditengah kedua rumah itu, dua orang manusia bumi tengah berinteraksi satu-sama lain. Terlihat juga si Coklat Kusokawa terlihat mengalirkan cairan dari matanya-menangis-. Sementara yang bersurai hitam Iwa-chan menguap dan memandang sang lawan bicara dengan tatapan malas dan tak bersemangat.

 

"Iwa-chan sungguhan? Tidak mau melanjutkan bersamaku?", Si Kusokawa sepertinya tengah memohon sambil menangis. Kami yang melihat dari seberang monitor semakin bingung.

 

"Hn, aku ingin kita bertemu sebagai Rival hoi Oikawa, lap ingusmu itu! Ingat usiamu berapa dasar sampah", Sementara makhkuk bumi yang disebut Iwa-chan membentak karna melihat bagaimana wajah si Coklat di hadapannya sudah penuh dengan lelehan cairan.

 

"Iwa-chan kejam sekali, usiaku kan sama dengan Iwa-chan", Suara dari monitor kami sudah mulai terdengar mengganggu dan tidak menyenangkan saat sampai pada membran pendengaran kami dikarenakan nada -merengek- dari si Coklat Kusokawa tersebut yang tampak sudah membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan mata dan hidungnya.

 

Tidak menghiraukan ajakan untuk pulang dan semakin ingin kabur ketempat yang lebih jauh.

 

Bahkan beberapa dari kami yang lain sudah hampir menekan tombol berlambang X di sisi tombol Setengah lingkaran bertumpuk tanda suara monitor menyala.  
Namun semua terurungkan manakala sebuah sinyal tanda ada pesan dari pusat di planet kami berkedip.

 

Pengamatan kami selesai. Beginilah, ya manusia bumi. Mereka tampak berpisah, bertemu dan melakukan apapun dari hal yang mereka sebut perasaan. Tindakan yang bagi kami tak bisa pahami. Tindakan yang bagi Alien tak bisa pahami. Karna arti dari cinta memanglah rumit.

 

Dan manusia bumi yang setelah kami lakukan pengamatan pada sampel yaitu si Coklat Kusokawa dan si surai hitam Iwa-chan telah memberikan kesimpulan jika manusia bumi memanglah Indah. Mereka adalah makhluk hidup yang unik. Dan di pusat planet kami sudah menyimpulkan bagaimana cara untuk menginvasi planet biru ini dengan menjadi seperti mereka. Manusia bumi. Bermain dengan apa itu perasaan yang bagi kami hal paling abstrak juga komplikasinya sangat tinggi.

 

Tunggu kami manusia bumi. Pesawat kami sudah meninggalkan galaxi dimana bumi berada. Namun di tengah percepatan waktu yang kami lalui, ada diantara kami yang menyadari jika bola perekam kami masih tertinggal di bumi. Di dahan pohon berbunga dan tengah merekam dua manusia bumi sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sepertinya kami tak akan pikirkan apalagi teliti. Biarlah spesies mereka bertambah.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi bisakah kalian tebak siapa "kami" ?
> 
>  
> 
> Membayangkan bagaimana pandangan alien pada manusia itu sangat menarik, apakah ini hanya karna author sangat terobsesi pada alien? Makhluk luar angkasa serta tata surya yang luas? /Highfive ke Oikawa


End file.
